


Five Things Ben Doesn't Do

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except for that one time, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Ben Doesn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional work containing fictional representations of real people.

Ben Doesn’t usually swear.

Really, he doesn’t. Except for that one time, of course.

He'd been in the test kitchen all morning working on a new recipe. Ben had expressed his lack-of-confidence to all of them when it came to making the new dessert and he wanted to get it perfect. From the sounds of it, he was in the middle of his second attempt when there was a crash.

Followed by a loud, "FUCK!"

Barry and Mike exchanged looks before running over.

"Ben, you okay? What happen- oh." 

A broken dish and smashed dessert was all over the floor.

"I'm fine." Ben growled as he started to clean up.

Mike knelt down to help him.

"I'll get the broom," Barry said.

It wasn’t long before Jamie and James showed up too to help not only clean, but help with the recipe. Third time's the charm.

\-----

Ben doesn’t cry.

He'll admit, he's a bit of a sap, but he doesn't cry.

But that same day that the new dessert kept failing, when he broke the pan, Ben lost it. 

He was crying his eyes out in the bathroom because he had had it with that day, with the recipe, and with everything. Ben was done.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ben?" Came Barry's voice from the other side of the door. "You all right?"

Ben quickly dried his eyes and nose letting out a big sigh. He opened the door and looked his friend in the eyes as Barry immediately frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked with urgency, placing a hand on Ben's arm. 

"Nothing, I just-" he sniffled, rubbing his nose against his wrist. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Barry insisted. "We're here for you. You know that, right?"

Ben nodded.

\-----

Ben doesn’t eat microwave meals from the box.

If he microwaves anything, it's food he had made ahead of time to bring to work.

He doesn’t eat microwave meals.

Except for that one time. Or one week.

That week was the busiest one Sorted Food had had in a long time. It was a week full of traveling, cooking, and rushing to pay bills, but it was also a week that Mike was out sick. He didn’t have time to cook off-camera between doing everything plus helping do Mike's job besides.

Jamie would make a joke every time Ben went to nuke his dinner even though he was doing the same.

That was the week that they realized how much the really needed Mike around.

\-----

Ben doesn't show up unannounced. It's rude!

But he missed Mike, it was finally the weekend, and he happened to have an over-abundance of homemade soup. Oops.

He knocked on the door of Mike's apartment. A minute passed and he was about to leave when the door opened, revealing a tired, unkempt Mike.

"Ben," He smiled. "What are you doing here."

"I uh, I brought soup." He held up the container.

Mike gasped, "Oh my God, come in, you beautiful morsel. And Ben, I guess you can come in too."

"Ha. Ha."

\-----

Ben doesn’t show up to work late, either. That's also pretty rude.

But it can't hurt when you're basically self-employed.

He woke up to a clock reading 10:00am and shot out of bed. Unfortunately, that quick movement sent his head swimming. He was starting to think that he caught Mike's flu.

Ben shivered a bit as he brushed his teeth and got dressed, and then he filled a thermos with hot tea and ran to work.

"I am so sorry I'm late," Ben said to everyone, charging in and immediately opening his laptop to do some work. "I must not have heard my alarm and I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night, so-"

"Whoa, mate you're not looking too well," Mike interrupted. "Did you catch my cold?"

Ben cleared his throat and shrugged. "It's . . . Possible."

"Go home!" Jamie yelled from across the room, his voice echoing throughout the large unit. "No one wants your germs!"

And Ben did just that.


End file.
